Poker
by tantalus troupe
Summary: Things get a little dicey when the gang gets together for a game of Poker. Reno however has his own plan in his mind of what he wants to win from this game.


There is always a limit when you drink. Usually, depending on your drink, you can tell when you have had your limit. Its like a horrible math equation: shot times the number of chaser added with mixed drinks divided by beer and then two the second or fourth power of how many normally you drink equals either a total disaster or a great night. This night however was a horrible middle ground. It was Reno's apartment, high in the sky almost every wall made of glass the furniture dark but Reno liked things dark to hide in the corners. At first a three bedroom penthouse seemed like too much but with his escapades he has had it had been worth it. They had loud music which with more drinks somehow seemed far softer. Poker seemed like a wonderful idea, really. However when someone bring liquor, someone brings their own shot glasses and a alcohol that is in a language no one knows, then there is the person that brings two six packs, and then someone else who thinks they can mix a sweet drinks but then really its 90% vodka and 10% mixing. Was there food? Oh yes sandwiches, pretzels, nachos food that can fill you up but be gone the minute you refill with more drinks. Then there is the poker. The plus side is everyone knew how to play however you can only lose so much gil before it gets boring. No one could recall whose idea it was to pay Strip or Dare. Truth, as decided by the group, was boring and could really not be as fun as strip.

That is how they ended up like this. Cid was passed out on the floor beer still in hand a sandwich in mouth.  
>Reno's apartment was almost like a giant circle of hallways. You enter into a large living room with a hallways to the right stretched with three large bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a kitchen at the end of the hall and the poke room adjacent to the living room which lead into the kitchen where Barret was in the corner with what was left with a majority of the food mumbling to it like it were people.<br>Tseng had lost his blazer and button up shirt but wore his tie very loosely around his bare chest. He just kept retying his hair back cursing at his bad cards with the words 'Sore Loser' written upside down on his stomach from a dare.  
>Elena sat in her slip with a large chunk of her hair a pastel pink. It was Tseng who kept reminded her if she wasn't so clumsy with her cards she still have shoes on only making the young girl blush more causing her to babysit a pink drink to match her hair.<br>Yuffie however was comfortable in her skimpy pair of bright yellow bra and lace panties sloshing her whiskey around and throwing down her cards like it was a art of war.  
>This was making Rude's ability to play rather difficult as he sat across from the young girl. yes she was a little flat chested but the more she spilled on herself wiping it off and sucking on her fingers the worst his playing got. Luckily for Rude, who was down to his boxers, socks, and shirt with thankfully his sunglasses, most of his dares were just for him to talk more. A delight for everyone else and a horror for him.<br>Cloud was smiling for what seemed like the first time in forever. He had his pants, shoes and a drink in each hand that just made his smile bigger and bigger. He had Elena's and Rudes Ties around each of his biceps and mustard in the shape of a heart on his face thanks to Yuffie.  
>Tifa was enjoying herself however. She still had her shirt and skirt and most of her dares were from Elena and Rude who thought dares were smelling bad socks or eating food off the ground. She was okay with being completely trashed drunk but it was sitting on Renos lap was her least favorite.<br>Reno had all his clothes but chose to unbutton his shirt by choice. He was kicking ass even though he had drank more than everyone else but it didn't matter no one could see straight at this point. But he felt his best choice for Tifa's dare was having her in his lap. Tifa however didn't enjoy his breath on her back.

She tapped her finger to the table over her royal flush. "Now now who to destroy..."

"This isn't battle ship." Cloud reminded her refilling his drink spilling half of the bottle.

"I think someone is just mad I have his prize in my lap." Reno snickered nuzzling his mouth into Tifa's neck.

"I said no touching." Tifa reminded him pushing his mouth away.

"Give it a couple more drinks yo." He grinned like a chester cat.

"Hey it only takes her a couple drinks..." Cloud mumbled causing a burst of laughter from the table. Tifa turned a bright red

"Alright Cloud. Strip or Dare." Tifa mouth curled in the corner the multiple ideas of his punishment popping into her mind.

"That is why you wait until someone has been picked to open your mouth." Tseng waved his drink in cheers to his fallen comrade to which Cloud did the same.

"I'll take strip, due to your current attitude." Cloud sighed into his drink as he downs the rest of his drink.

"Pants please." Tifa held out her hand.

"No, no that is the rules Elena." Yuffie wiggled her finger and her chest at the girl two rounds later. "Whoever wins the hand choses the loser. The loser picks Strip or Dare not opposite. I pick you so... Now. You. Pick!" She laughed into her drink as she downed what she could in one mouthful.

"Dare." Elena blurted not wanting to be forced to be as naked as Yuffie. The ninja had a evil look in her eyes that only made the female Turk squirm like a worm in her seat.

"Kiss Tseng." Yuffie nudged the man next to her as he choked on his vodka. "Like you mean it!"

"K-Kiss! N-No I could not...I never..." Elena trailed on but she found herself trailing off and rising from her seat. Tseng face was like the stone it usually was but you could almost see a smirk rising in the corner. Elena kept mumbling how she couldn't but in the end she was leaning over with her lips touching his soft and delicate.

"That isn't a kiss." Cloud mumbled slumping over into a bowl of pretzels.

"He is right." Reno commented. "I mean you have to really give it to him. If you need some practice..."

"Yeah priss like this!" Yuffie spun the young Turk around grabbing her by the shoulders and planting a large kiss on the innocent girl. Elena eyes widened but slowly closed as she deepened the kiss causing Tseng to lift a little in his seat. Yuffie pushed Elena onto the poker table knocking over poker chips and actual chips as she climbed ontop of her on releasing her mouth to finally breath again. "That is how you kiss someone!" Yuffie giggled plopping back down into her chair. Elena face deepened a crimson red as she slumped back into her chair.

"I mean you didn't have to stop." Reno mumbled adjusting himself in his chair causing everyone else to burst out laughing. "I didn't know you play both sides little theif."

"Let's just say I just like pretty things." Yuffie winked at Elena.

"Alright alright. I've dealt lets go." Cloud waved off laughter as he finished passing the cards out. Yuffie stuck her tongue out and with only one look at her cards folded.

"You aren't even going to try?" Tifa asked.

"I am here for the entertainment...and...other...things..." Yuffie took another sip for her drink.

Three rounds later it was finally Tifa called on by Reno. Reno may have not been winning so much with his luck now but the rest of the crew knew better than to call on him because he would enjoy his dare, or stripping too much. But having Tifa on his lap is really what got him riled up to start winning. He couldn't stop looking at her bare back from her crop top, how when she laugh to hard she lean back into him only for a moment. He wanted her in every way but god forbid he share this forbidden fruit with the rest of them. He was being selfish. Normally he would let any girl he had take off whatever she wanted but not Tifa. She had been on this pedestal. When he saw her at the bar he ogled her like some toy but now he had her in his lap and he could almost taste victory.

"Dare." She answered winking at Reno almost making his heart stop.

"Dare...Dare what to pick..." he tapped his fingers to his chin as if in deep thought. he had to decide how to handle this: dare her for a kiss? Maybe dare her to follow him into his bedroom in the back of his large apartment? Maybe even make her his slave for-

"Show us your tits." Rude cheered to himself with his fourth drink in the past ten minute. For someone who only had a few words he had become even more cocky with more drinks. He had somehow within three games convinced Elena into his lap with her mouth attached to his to show her was a real kiss is like not one forced like Yuffie's kiss. Now here she was glued to his lap with daggers coming from Tseng side of the table. This caused Tseng and Cloud to jolt a little from their seats and for Reno only to freeze in his. This wasn't his plan at all these goods were for him and him alone.

"That counts as strip yo." Reno reminded his close friend.

"It only counts his she keeps it off!" Yuffie piped in only making Reno wanting to strangle to pixie.

Tifa shifted herself so she was sitting directly in the middle of his lap right ontop of a area of his he didn't want moving. "You don't mind if Rude hijacks your dare?" Tifa slurred. He wanted to tell her no, that he wanted to take her somewhere private but it was too late. The only action he was getting was seeing her back. Tifa slowly slid her fingers under her tank top straps and slowly pulled them down. Reno could see nothing but hair on a bare back but a whistle from Tseng and a groan from Rude. Reno shifted his head trying to look around her but nothing not even a little cleavage. Damn that Rude damn that bastard to the hell beyond hell. He constant laughter wasn't helping either and the fact she was shaking her body made him lose feeling in his legs from what he was missing. But as quick as it happened she pulled her shirt back up with a sloppy grin as she turned to him. "Oh I'm sorry Reno I guess you missed out." she pouted but damn he knew it was fake. She was toying with him.

"Who knew you had such a great rack Tifa." Yuffie giggled, "Sure you don't want to let them out to breathe?"

"Oh I already do I didn't wear a bra." Tifa just shrugged as Reno bit into his knuckle.

"I've seen them enough." Cloud admitted forcing down his drink.

"Yes we all know you've handled the goodie goods but your reign is over on those is it not? You two aren't together no reason to hog them." Yuffie got up making a grabbing motion to Tifa's chest which she politely swatted the ninja's hand away.

Tseng cleared his throat rather loudly and stood up from the table now down to his pale salmon colored boxers, "As drunk as I am I think it is time I turned in." It sounded like it was meant to be graceful but he stuttered and slurred each word into the next as he fell into the poker table trying to make his way around it. He one swift flick of the wrist he had taken Elena by the arm and moved her from Rude's lap to against his own chest. Rude didn't seem surprised but let his superior take off with her to a back bedroom. Tseng didn't wait for a response for Elena and she didn't seem to want to argue being taken away at all.

"I see the night is ending..." Yuffie sang crawling over the table and into Rude's lap. "I believe I shall keep this one warm." Yuffie's face was the color of the reddest materia she had probably ever stolen and she was wasting no time taking off what little was left on her body and throwing it to the poker table. Rude open his mouth but nothing would come out with no surprise he was however too drunk to put up a fight and bed with a ninja was better than bed with his right hand. Her breast were small but she was eager for him without waiting for a answer attacked his neck with her mouth. Rude was next not to waste another minute of what was being offered to him. He excused the two of them and carried Yuffie down the hall. The noises being heard however from the room were ones no amount of alcohol could make you forget.

"I'll be right back I...just need to take care of something..." Reno lifted Tifa from his lap and she collapsed into the empty chair. Reno hurried down the hallway and into his bedroom thrashing quickly to throw piles of clothes under the bed and left over take out boxes into the trash. He threw towels into his laundry basket that had been stuck into stiff forms form weeks on the ground. He had given himself a good fifteen minutes of drunk rush to make his room as acceptable as possible. He downed a flask of whatever he found under his pillow, tasted like stale death, and bounced his way back down the hall for whatever he could make of the rest of this night.

"Oh Cloud..." Tifa cooed from the end of the hall. Reno pressed his back against the wall peaking over. Tifa sat on the poker table her bare feet rubbing against Cloud's leg as he leaned back in his chair with his beer bottle attached to his lips. "Come on..." she pleaded.

"Not tonight." Cloud moaned. Tifa blew a piece of hair out of her face, it wasn't the moan that she was hoping for. It was a moan of 'I'm tired.' 'I have to get up early.' 'I just showered.' It was the moan of any plausible excuse for just not tonight. "I'm...too drunk..."

"Uh-Huh." Tifa's answer was flat. "Come on didn't a little peak earlier..."

"I'm really trashed Tifa..." Cloud went to put his bottle on the table but it slipped spilling underneath Tifa. The girl jumped with a yelp wiping what she could as it dripped down her leg. Tifa opened her mouth to protest to give him a piece of her mind but he had already gone and passed out on the couch without another word. He did this when he wasn't in the mood it didn't matter what she did.

"Yo." Reno made his way against Tifa's legs swaying to the music that still pumped in in the room. Sometimes when he swayed too quickly he saw double of everything but he thanked the fluid in his flask for two Tifa's in his sight. "Chocobo head die out on you?" he asked.

"Something like that." Tifa sighed leaning back on her arms. "Guess we are the last two standing?"

"I believe that someone hijacked my dare and you owe me." Reno leaned into Tifa smelling the scent of too many mixed drinks as she playfully went to push him away missing from her lack of coordination. Reno grabbed her arm pulling her into him her lips so close he could attack them her brown eyes larger than he had even seen them. He wanted to latch onto her with a force he could not dare give up.

"I got beer all over my skirt." Tifa protested interrupting his thought with her fluttering eyes. "I need to change." She ignored his asking for another dare which he noticed but would put a pin in it for now. Reno grinned and pulled her off the table as the two stumbled down the hall. Stopping at the door of Yuffie and Rude who were thumping the bed around so much it sounded like the bed would snap. Reno shook his head tripping down the hall to his own room. Tifa staggered to bed looking around at the dark maroon walls and the large window over looking the night city. Reno shuffled through one of his drawers of actual clean clothes to give her and finally settled on a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Here-Oh." Reno gripped the shorts harder when he turned around. Tifa wasn't waiting for him she had already unbuckled her skirt and left it on the ground. She had her hand on the window looking down at the city but what his eyes couldn't peel away from was her black lace panties. "Nice view.." he commented unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"You know I just don't get it. Everyone ends up with bed with someone but not me, and I am way way better looking than Yuffie." Tifa turned around rest her back on the cold window, she watched Reno stalk up to her taking a piece of her shirt between his fingers nodding in agreement with her words. "But no I get denied and beer on my skirt." Tifa hiccuped hooking her fingers in Reno's belt.

"Well Yuffie was willing to show a little something and give a little something yo. Maybe you should try something like that?" Reno nuzzled his mouth into the crook of her neck kissing it lightly.

"Mmm...but if I do that then I'd go to bed with you." Tifa moaned as Reno's hands worked their way into her shirt and up her bare back. Reno moved his mouth up from Tifas neck and onto her lip pressing so hard he could feel their teeth his as his tongue entered her mouth. Tifa let out a loud moaned her tongue wrestled with his unbuttoning his shirt as best as her drunk hands would let her. Reno was quick to pick up the light girl grabbing her by her ass as she let out a squeal with delight as he jumped onto the bed setting the girl. Reno sat on the edge of the bed doing what he could to quickly remove his belt and pants. He finally he had what he wanted and even if the room was tilting back and fourth he'd suck it up and take it like a man, well she would at least.

"So I don't know how experienced you are but..." Reno wouldn't get his answer though. When he turned around Tifa was passed out cuddled into one side of his bed. Reno just let out a large sigh of defeat tucking the blanket of the dark haired beauty. He almost had it, but of course as usual what he wanted was just right out of his fingers. Reno flopped down over the blanket and wanted to just slowly drift to sleep with his thoughts but passed out in a matter of seconds. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
